Unexpected
by Innomis
Summary: The family Knight moves after Mr. Knight died. Kendall isn't to happy with it, then he meets a new boy. Slash. Eventually Kogan
1. Kendall I

He walked through a door in the house he was now living in. He didn't know why he, his mother and his baby sister moved here. All he knew is that he hated it here. It was too fucking cold. His father just died in a terrible accident. Not more than two months ago.

Kendall was really close to his dad. The spent a lot of time together doing father-son things. But now, with his father's dead, that was all gone too.

He was sitting on his bed in his new room. Nothing here reminded him of his dad. It was very easy to forget him. And that was right what he didn't want to, forget about his dad. It was also very different from where he came from.

He came from a really large town. You only knew the neighbors and friends. But this town was very small. Everyone probably knew each other already. Kendall was sure he wouldn't fit in, and wasn't going to find any friends. He was the new boy, after all. And on top of that, he was gay. Kendall sighed. Why was it so hard? His friends back at home- no, not home, he had to remind himself this was home now- accepted him easily. It wasn't uncommon to see two people of the same gender together. But this was just a small town.

His mother walked into his new room and saw him sitting on his bare bed. She looked around the room to see the still unpacked boxes. She sat down next to him and gave him a hug. "I know it's hard, sweetie, but it'll be better. I have a friend here. She's got a boy your age. Maybe you and him can become friends," she said. He knew she was trying to cheer him up. But it wasn't working too well. He gave her a smile anyway. His mother didn't have to suffer from his unhappy mood. He really didn't want to meet this boy. It was like his mother read his mind. "They're coming over tonight for dinner. Please Kendall, just give it a try!" she said while standing up and walking out of his room.

After his mom left the room he sighed and stood from the bed. He started unpacking his things. When he was almost halfway done, Katie came through his door. "Mom's friend is here, you have to come downstairs," she said. "Oh, and put on something more decent!"

He grinned at his little sister. She smirked back. "Okay, Katie, I'm coming. I'll be there in five minutes," he said.

He put on some clean clothes before he walked down the stairs into the living room. There he saw him. The most beautiful person he had ever seen. The boy turned around and an adorable crooked smile adorned his face. Kendall melted inside. Slowly the boy came walking his way.

"Hey, I'm Logan."


	2. Logan I

**Athor's note: **This chapter is kinda like the last chapter, only from Logan's point of view. I intent on doing it with all the chapters, one from Kendall, then one from Logan. R&R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush.

Logan is upstairs, getting ready. He, his mom and his dad are going to an old friend of his mother. She just moved here. Logan's mother told him her friend had a boy his age. She also told him to try and be friends with him. According to his mom's friend, this move is really hard on him. His father just died a few months ago. Logan wasn't too keen on meeting him, or new people in general. He had enough of his two best friends. Although he sometimes felt a little left out when the two went after a girl. Yes, he, Logan Mitchel, was gay and therefore didn't like chasing after a girl. He came out a few months ago. After that, only James and Carlos, his two best friends, stuck with him. The few other friends he had turned his back to him and started bullying him. Because of them now the whole town knew he was gay. He didn't want some other kid to start bullying him too.

"Logan, baby, are you ready? We're going," his mother called out to him from downstairs. Logan sighed. "Coming, mom," he said back. He went downstairs where his parents were waiting. He smiled slightly at his parents as he followed them to the car.

When they arrived at the Knight's resident they were greeted by a red-haired woman. She hugged his mom and shook his father's hand with a warm smile. Lastly she came to him. "Hey, you must be Logan. I'm Christy. It's nice to meet you," she said with a bright smile, but Logan could see the sorrow in her eyes. "Hello, Mrs. Knight, it's nice to meet you too," Logan said politely. "Come in, please," Mrs. Knight said. They walked inside.

A little girl with straight, brown hair sat on the couch. As she heard them enter, she stood up. "Hey, you must be the Mitchels. I'm Katie," she said cheerfully. "Sweetheart, can you get your brother, please?" Mrs. Knight asked Katie. She nodded and all but ran upstairs.

"Lizzy, Andrew, Logan, come with me to the dining room," Mrs. Knight said. His parents went to follow but Logan sat down on the couch and shook his head. "Is it okay for me to wait here for your children, Mrs. Knight?" he asked. He really didn't want to listen to old stories from his mom and Mrs. Knight. "Sure, sweetie, no problem," Mrs. Knight answered. Logan blushed a little by the affectionate nickname. The grown-ups left Logan in the living room and went into the dining room themselves. Logan could hear their voices. Not a second later Katie came running downstairs and sat next to him on the couch. "Who are you?" she inquired curious. He smiled at her and answered: "I'm Logan." She smiled back at him.

After a few minutes Logan could hear some stumbling upstairs. "Here comes Kendall," he heard Katie mutter. He stands up and turns towards the stairs. And sure enough, a tall, blond, handsome boy was standing there. Logan smiled brightly at him and reluctantly the boy smiled back. "Hey, I'm Logan," Logan said, while approaching the handsome boy. "Hey, I'm Kendall," the boy, Kendall, said shyly.

Then Mrs. Knight called from the dining room: "Katie, Kendall, Logan, dinner's ready, are you coming?" Katie ran directly into the dining room. Kendall followed her, and I followed Kendall. Mrs. Knight was a wonderful cook. Diner was delicious. Kendall was silent throughout the meal. Mrs. Knight and Logan's mom talked a lot. It was nice just listening to them, and Logan was content with how it was going so far.


	3. Kendall II

**Author's note: **Thanks for all the nice reviews:) They make me very happy. Because of school I won't be able to update the story every day, but I try to do it as often as I can. R&R

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Big Time Rush!

Kendall kept silent throughout the meal. He really didn't know what to say to the hot boy next to him. He would probably say something really stupid. For once he was glad his mother could talk so much. And apparently, Mrs. Mitchel had the same trait. Kendall had to admit that being in this town with her friend was what his mother needed. He hadn't seen her this happy since his father past away. And he could pretend he was happy for her sake. And Katie's

Kendall was snapped out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. "What?" he asked, a bit annoyed. "Kendall, I asked you something," Katie snapped back. "Sorry, Katie. What is it?" he asked more nicely. "Can you do the dishes tonight? I promised a friend back in Miami we could chat. And it's an hour later there, and she has to be in bed by eight, and it's already 7.30pm there!" Katie said without taking a breath. "Sure Katie, no problem," Kendall answered. Katie hugged her brother around his waist and hopped away.

"You're really nice to her, you know?" Logan's voice came from behind Kendall, startling him. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, man!" Kendall said, while turning around. Logan stood close, closer than Kendall expected. Their chests were almost touching, and the front of Kendall's shoes touched Logan's. After a few minutes in which the two boys were dazed with the other's closeness, the both jumped back. Kendall chuckled a little uncomfortable and Logan blushed slightly.

"Sorry," Logan muttered. "By the way, do you need some help doing the dishes?" he then asked. Kendall nodded. He wanted to be in the handsome boy's company as much as possible tonight, before he would start avoiding him for being gay.

Logan and Kendall did the dishes in silence. But when they were almost done, Kendall couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Thanks for helping me, Logan," he said with a bright smile towards the boy when he gave Kendall a fork. Logan smiled back just as brightly. "No problem, Kendall. It was easier and faster with the two of us than when you had done it on your own," Logan pointed out. Kendall nodded while putting a way the last thing.

"You wanna watch some TV, or something?" Kendall asked a little awkward, not knowing what else to ask. "Sure," Logan replied.

The two of them walked towards the living room. Luckily the grown-ups were still talking in the dining room.

Logan and Kendall sat alongside on the couch. Kendall grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "What do you wanna watch?" he asked the other boy. Logan shrugged. Kendall flipped through the channels before settling for a hockey game. Logan seemed to enjoy it and for Kendall, too, it was nice. It reminded him of his dad, with whom he would always watch hockey games. He smiled softly. Logan seemed to notice as he asked: "Did you often watch hockey games back in Miami?" Kendall turned his head towards Logan and nodded. "Yeah, my dad came from Canada, where he used to play ice-hockey. We frequently watched the games together, and every other weekend he took me and Katie to the rink to go ice-skating," Kendall said, smiling at the happy memory.

They kept on watching the game, and when it was finished they watched a bunch of other things together, until Logan and his parents had to go home. And although it was nowhere near a close relationship between the two boys, Kendall was very happy he had met Logan.


	4. Logan II

**Author's note: **Hey, I wrote this last night, but hadn't had the time to put it on the computer. I already have chapter 5 written, but not on the computer yet. Chapter 6 is halfway done. So maybe I can put a chapter every day. But don't expect it, I have a busy week. Thanks to all the wonderful people who encourage me in writing more because of their sweet reviews. I love you guys! Please keep on reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Well, I just happen to have bought Big Time Rush, so I legally own them now... Nope, kidding, still don't own BTR. Bugger...

That night Logan couldn't help but think of Kendall. He really hoped the boy would accept the fact that he was gay. And secretly, Logan hoped Kendall would be gay too. Then he would have a chance to be together with him. But knowing his luck, the odds that Kendall would be gay was close to nothing. And though he really wanted him to be his boyfriend, he would be happy if Kendall and he would just become good, or best friends. While thinking about this, Logan drifted off to sleep.

The next day Logan went to a frozen pond a few blocks from his house. There he was supposed to meet James and Carlos, his best friends. He was ten minutes early, as he always was. James was second to arrive, precisely on time. Together they waited for Carlos, who was fifteen minutes late. "There you are, what took you so long?" James teased him. Carlos stuck his tongue out to him. "Let's play hockey. First one to rush the net, is the next goalie. I'll start as goalie," Logan announced. The other two nodded. Logan stood in the improvised goal. He stopped the first four shots, but a particularly hard one from just rushed him by. So now James was the goalie.

They played the game for almost two hours. After they undid their skates they went to Carlos's home, which was nearest, just across the street. Mrs. Garcia provided them with hot chocolate and cookies for which they were very grateful. With their hot chocolate and a plate full of cookies they settled in front of the TV to watch a movie.

"Hey Logan, have you heard something about the new family that moved here? I heard there was some kid our age?" James asks out of the blue, startling Logan. They were just halfway through the movie.

"Yeah, the woman who has gone to live there is some old college-friend of my mom. She has two kids; a girl of nine, and a boy of our age. I met them yesterday, actually," Logan answered. "And when did you plan on telling us you knew this new boy?" Carlos asked, turning his attention away from the TV towards them. "I don't know, when you were on the verge of meeting him, I suppose," Logan said with a laugh. James and Carlos laughed with him. "So Logan, how is this new boy? Is he nice?" Carlos asked. Logan blushed, but quickly hid it. Carlos didn't seem to have noticed, but James gave him a knowing smirk.

"His name is Kendall. His dad past away a few months ago. He's really kind, for example: yesterday his little sister asked him to do the dishes, so she could chat with a friend, and he did it within a heartbeat, with no complaining! How many people do you know that would do something like that for their younger sibling?" Logan told them. "I think I would have done that for Jasmine, but not without complaining. But where does he come from?" James asked. "Miami," Logan said. He was getting a little annoyed from the questions of his two best friends. "Awesome!" Carlos exclaimed. "When do we meet him?" James asked. "At school, I think. Now can we please stop this now. You can ask him anything you want to know when you meet him!" Logan snapped at his nosy best friends. They grinned. "Ugh, I really ought to get new friends!" Logan muttered under his breath. The smirks on the faces of his friends only grew bigger.

"So what'll we do now?" Logan asked. "We could race each other on my game cube," Carlos suggested, already starting the game station, leaving his friends no room to argue. "You're not giving us an actual choice now, do you?" James said while poking Carlos in his abdomen. "Nope. Now, let's play!" Carlos said. They played the whole afternoon until Logan and James had to go back home to eat.


	5. Kendall III

**Author's note: **I wrote this one at school when I was actually supposed to be doing my math homework. It's slightly longer than the previous chapters. I hope you like it. The next one is almost done already, so I think I can upload it tomorrow.

A big time thanks to al the reviewers. Your reviews encourage me to keep on writing. I wasn't sure if people would like the story, but aparantly you do. So THANK YOU DEAR READERS3

R&R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush

Kendall and Katie decided to go to the ice-rink. Kendall also wanted to see if he could join the local ice-hockey team.  
"It's strange, you know. The day after tomorrow we have to go to a new school," Kendall said, a nervous edge could be heard in his voice. "Yeah, I know. But you at least know someone already. It won't be nearly as hard for you as it will be for me!" Katie said. Kendall blushed a little at the thought of Logan. "Are you gonna tell him you're gay? And that you fancy him?" Katie asked her older brother knowingly. Kendall shrugged. "Are you gonna tell it when your school you're gay?" This time Kendall nodded. "Yeah, it's better to get it over with. Otherwise I'll get disappointed when I make friends and they don't accept I'm gay," Kendall explained. "That's true. Now, are we gonna skate?" Katie asked, effectively changing the subject. Together they skated a few laps, until Katie was exhausted. Kendall treated her to hot chocolate and cake. Then they went home.

"Hey sweeties," their mother greeted them. "I have to go out of town tonight. So Kendall, you make sure Katie goes to bed in time." Kendall nodded. "Okay, you want someone to keep you company? I could ask Lizzy if Logan could come stay here with you?" Kendall shook his head and grinned at his mother. "No, I can invite Logan myself mom. At least if you would give me their number." His mom wrote the number down. "When are you leaving?" Katie asked. "In a few minutes. When the cab arrives. There's money for pizza in the kitchen, okay?" Her kids nodded. "Okay then, I have my phone, so you can reach me if it's necessary. If something happens, call Lizzy and Andrew! Katie, don't stay up too long. Kendall make sure she doesn't! Don't open the door for anybody!" their mom lectured them. "Okay mom. We'll be good. See you tomorrow," Katie said grinning while shoving her mom towards the door. Kendall was chuckling from behind them. "Bye sweeties, see you tomorrow," Mrs. Knight said, giving her kids a hug and a kiss on the cheek each. Then she left.

"So, are you first gonna call Logan and see if he wants to come over? Or are you first gonna order pizza?" Katie asked her older brother teasingly. "Logan, so I can ask him if he wants to eat with us too," Kendall said grabbing the phone and dialing Logan's number. "Mitchel speaking," Mr. Mitchel said after the phone rang three times. "Hey, Mr. Mitchel, it's Kendall. Is Logan home?" Kendall asked politely. "Yes, wait a minute, Kendall. I'll get him for you," Mr. Mitchel said. Kendall waited a few seconds before Logan got on the line. "Logan here," he heard the sweet voice of the other boy. "Hey, Logan, Kendall here. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my home. My mom is out of town and I have to babysit Katie," this earned him a nudge from Katie's elbow, "and since you're the only person I know in this town, I wanted to get to know you better. Besides, I had a lot of fun with you yesterday," Kendall finished. He talked really fast. "Sure, Kendall. When do I come?" Kendall heard the other boy ask calmly. "You want to eat pizza with me and Katie?" Kendall asked, already expecting the answer. "Yeah, nice. I'll come immediately, then. See you in a few," with that Logan hung up. Kendall was cheering inwardly. "Okay, now the pizza!" Kendall said, the excitement evident in his voice. Katie cheered while Kendall dialed the number of the pizzeria and ordered.

"They said they'd be her in half an hour," Kendall told Katie after he hung up. Katie nodded. Then the bell rung. Katie rushed to the door and opened it. "Hey Logan, you'll have to wait for the pizza, Kendall just ordered it," she greeted Logan, leaving the boy no time to say something. Kendall smirked at his sister. He hadn't seen her act like her act like this since their father passed away. "Hey Logan, what's up?" he too, greeted Logan. "Not much," the other boy answered. He too was smirking at Katie's antics. "You want something to drink?" Kendall asked when he, Logan and Katie walked to the living room. "Sure, some coke or something would be nice," Logan answered. "Katie, do you want something?" Katie nodded. "Apple juice." Kendall walked to the kitchen to get their drinks, while Katie and Logan waited for him in the living room.


	6. Logan III

**Autor's note: **Here is another chapter. I see that how more I write, how longer the chapters get. This one's almost a thousand words. And to think my first chapter was half as long.

Thanks for all the great reviews I'm getting on this story. I love you all. Keep reviewing. Enjoy reading this chapter!

Btw, I don't know if I will be able to upload chapter 7 as soon as I have uploaded the previous chapters. I haven't been able to write anything today, so I haven't even started writing chapter 7.

**Disclaimer: **Oh how I wish I would own Big Time Rush, but sadly, I don't. I also don't own the movie the hangover!

When Logan's dad told him Kendall called, his heart fluttered. When Kendall had asked him to come over, he agreed without hesitating. So here he was, waiting with Kendall and Katie for the pizza to come. Earlier, when he and Katie were waiting for Kendall to get their drinks, Katie had asked him what he thought of her brother. He was taken aback by this and didn't know how to respond. He blushed and Katie told him to forget about it while smiling knowingly. Logan was a little crept out by this.

"My friends asked about you today. They're really excited to meet you," Logan told Kendall, effectively breaking the awkward silence. "Really? What kind of people are they?" Kendall mused. "They're nuts. Always hyper. They're very loyal. They're the best friends anyone could wish for," Logan said with a fond smile. "What are their names?" was Kendall's next question. "James and Carlos. James seems very shallow, but he is actually one of the most selfless guys I know. He's tall, taller than you with brown hair. He wants to be a pop star someday. Carlos almost always act like a little kid. He's really funny. He is also extremely loyal. He doesn't let you down regardless of what he hears. Sometimes they're really annoying, but I wouldn't trade them for anyone in the world. Oh, Katie," he now turns to Katie. "James has a sister your age. Maybe we can all hang out tomorrow. Then you would know someone already, before you start school Monday." Both Katie and Kendall nodded. "I'm really looking forward to meeting your friends. Where do we meet?" Kendall asked. "I'll come get you two. We'll go to a frozen pond nearby Carlos' home," Logan explained. The two siblings nodded their approval of the plan. At that moment the doorbell could be heard. "Pizza," Katie cried out, running to the door. Kendall and Logan walked after her, laughing. It was indeed the pizza boy, bringing the pizza. Kendall paid and the three of them went to the kitchen to eat. "What is the sister of James called, Logan?" Katie asked. "Jasmine," Logan answered. "And what is she like?" came the next question. "She's really cute and annoying at the same time. She loves pranking me Carlos and James. She skates a lot. She also really likes to go ride on a horse," Logan told Katie. "What does she looks like?" Katie asked. Logan smile at her curious nature. Both Kendall and Katie seemed to have a very curious nature. "She has brown hair as long as yours and brown eyes. She is almost two inch taller than you, I think. She almost always wears jeans and blouses or sweaters," Logan tried his best to describe Jasmine as well as he could. Katie seemed satisfied with the answers she got, she didn't ask any more questions. "So, how's are school?" Kendall asked, not wanting to let there be another silence. "Well it's a nice school, I suppose. The bullying rate is known to be very low. The teacher are really good. Also it's not a really big school, so the classes are small. Therefore the teachers can give more attention to the individual students," Logan told in a dull voice. "You don't sound like you're enjoying it there. Has something happened?" Kendall asked concerned. "I'm one of the view who gets bullied. Most teachers don't like me, so the bullying just goes on. I'm an outcast in school," Logan said. He desperately wanted to run away from the conversation. He didn't want to tell. He was on the verge of tears. He felt a tiny hand grab his own. Katie squeezed it lightly and smiled warmly up to him. He shakily tried to smile back. Across from him and Katie, Kendall was also smiling to him. His eyes were warm. "Don't worry Logan, I don't care that you're an outcast. I don't care about the rumors about you. We're friends now," he declared. Logan smiled. But deep down, he felt unsure. What if Kendall was disgusted by him when he told him his secret?

After they finished the pizza, Kendall, Katie and Logan watched a little TV until Katie had to go to bed. Kendall brought her upstairs, while Logan searched through the collection DVD's de Knights owned. He was looking for a comedy. Finally he settled for _the Hangover._ When Kendall got back downstairs, he went to the kitchen to fetch them snacks and sodies. They settled on the couch again and Logan pressed play.

Halfway through the movies, the phone rang. Kendall groaned in annoyance and got up to pick up the phone, while Logan put the movie on hold. Logan couldn't really hear what Kendall was saying.

"That was my mom, she isn't coming home tonight," Kendall explained after he hung up the phone. "Okay, you want me to stay over tonight?" Logan asked. "No, don't worry about it," Kendall said, not looking at the other boy. If he had, he would have seen how disappointed Logan looked. "It's no problem, really. It actually would be easier for me if I could stay over. In that case I don't have to go home at eleven o'clock. And tomorrow I don't have to come back here to get you two to come to the pond," Logan tried again.


	7. Kendall IV

**Author's note: **I'm really, really, really sorry it took me this long for updating. I was ill, and haven't had any inspiration for writing this. I hope it didn't come out too crappy. Also a big thanks to all the reviewers. I love you all very much. Btw, I hope on getting Logan and Kendall together asap. But I haven't decided on how they will come together yet. I don't want to be too cliché. If any of you have a suggestion, that would be a great help!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush. I only own the story line.

Kendall told Logan he didn't need him to stay over. He did that because, although he really wanted him to stay over, he wasn't entirely sure he could keep his hormones in check. Logan then came with some really good arguments and Kendall could feel his resistance began to crumble. When Logan looked at him with an adorable pout, Kendall couldn't say no any longer and agreed with Logan to let him stay over. Logan's eyes lit up and smiled brightly. "You know, Logan, if you get any cuter, people would be getting cavities just by looking at you," Kendall muttered, also smiling. Logan didn't expect something like that from Kendall. Apparently, neither did Kendall. They both blushed. Logan muttered a thank you, as if Kendall did him a favor. Then they sat back on the couch. They continued watching the movie in complete silence.

After the movie was done, the two boys went upstairs. Kendall loaned Logan some pajama's. They were slightly too big. Kendall thought it was adorable. He was ogling Logan when he thought the other boy wasn't looking. He knew sooner or later he had some explaining to do about his comment earlier. If it was up to Kendall, it would be later.

Kendall offered Logan his own bed, but he refused. "I insisted on sleeping here, so I'll sleep on the cot. You can sleep in your own bed," Logan said. Kendall sighed, he knew then that Logan had him wrapped around his finger. Both boys laid down. "So, did you have many friends back in Miami?" Logan asked. "Yeah, I think. I have one best friend, I have known her since we were three. And I have some good friends back there!" Kendall answered, thinking back at his time in Miami with Camille. He missed his best friend very much. "Okay. What is she like?" Logan asked. "She is amazing. Funny and a little bit crazy. She wants to be an actor, and before I moved here, she was moving to LA to find an acting job. I miss her," Kendall sighed. Tears filled his eyes, but he blinked them away. "She seems like a really nice person. I hope I have the pleasure of meeting her someday," Logan said sincerely. "Yeah, she is really nice," Kendall muttered sleepily before he closed his eyes and drift off to sleep. Logan followed suit.

The next morning Kendall woke up around ten. He look at the cot Logan had slept in and found it empty. It was made and his pajama's were neatly folded placed on top of it. Kendal got out of his bed and stretched. He picked up some fairly decent clothes and put them on before he went downstairs. There he found Katie and Logan sitting at the kitchen table chatting animatedly. They were both sitting before a bowl of cereal, eating when the other was talking. Kendall got his own bowl of cereal and sat down next to Katie. "Good morning," he said. "Morning," Logan smiled. "Good morning, big bro," Katie said. He smiled at the two of them before digging in. When he finished his meal all three of them put their bowls in the sink. "Are you two ready to meet some new people?" Logan asked the Knight siblings. "Sure, let us get our skates. Then we can go to your house to get yours," Kendall said. Logan nodded. Kendall and Katie quickly packed the things they needed and the three of them went to Logan's home. They greeted Mrs. Mitchel when she opened the door. She prepared them some tea, for which they were very grateful, since it was freezing outside. After they finished the tea and the cookies Mrs. Mitchel gave them, Logan went upstairs to get his stuff. They bid Mrs. Mitchel goodbye and walked the fifteen minutes walk to the frozen pond. Their they met up with James and Carlos. The Latino and the pretty boy came to them. From Logan's description Kendall knew the tall, pretty boy was James. James extended his hand for Kendall to shake. "Hey, I'm James, nice to meet you," he said politely. Kendall grinned and shook his hand while saying his name. Carlos was next. The small Latino boy couldn't hide his excitement and was almost jumping up and down. "Yo, dude. Stand still. You're supposed to shake my hand, not your entire body," Kendall joked. Everyone laughed. Kendall was glad James and Carlos seemed to accept him as easily as Logan did. Kendall glanced beside him at his little sister, who was chatting and giggling with a girl with brown hair. Jasmine, Kendall assumed. "So do you play hockey?" Carlos asked, effectively gaining Kendall's attention. "Yeah my dad taught me," Kendall answered. "I also played for the team back in Miami. But they really sucked. They were horrible hockey players," Kendall added. "Nice, now we can play two against two. You want to pair up against those shorties?" James asked. Kendall nodded.


	8. Logan IV

**Author's note: **Hey people. You probably think: 'Finally she uploaded another chapter.' I sincerly appologize for uploading so late. My birthday was this weekend, and beside that, in the Netherlands we have this strange feast called Sinterklaas. You have to make a surprise and several poems. This feast was also this weekend, and I had a lot of preparing to do for it. This chapter also isn't as long as previous chapters were. I promise I'll make it up to you.

Thanks for all the reviews I recieved. It was really nice. Keep reviewing, please.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush.

Logan and Carlos played against James and Kendall. Kendall was surprisingly good for someone who lived his whole live in Florida. Katie and Jasmine were skating at the other side of the pond. Jasmine was trying to teach Katie figure skating. While Logan was looking at the two little girls, Kendall skated past him and scored. "Dude, keep your head in the game. Those tall dudes are getting us," Carlos yelled at him. "Sorry, Carlitos, let's go," Logan yelled back. He quickly retrieved the puck and skated towards the opposite goal. Suddenly Logan collided with something warm and solid. It was Kendall. They both crashed to the ice. Logan on top of Kendall. He blushed. Kendall also blushed and smiled softly up to him. "Sorry," Logan said softly. "Don't worry, no harm done," Kendall answered with a reassuring smile. Logan smiled back. "Yo, dudes, are you getting back up?" James asked from above them. He extended his hand for Logan to grab. Logan pushed himself up a little before grabbing James's hand. He then extended his own hand to Kendall. The latter gratefully grabbed his hand en pulled himself up. They continued the game after assuring Katie Kendall wasn't harmed.

After another hour of playing they were exhausted to say the least. James and Kendall had won the game with 10 against 7. They went to Carlos's home. Katie and Jasmine were already there, playing with Carlos's baby brother, who was just two years old. They found him extremely cute. Logan could hear Kendall introduce himself to her. "I'm Kendall," Kendall said politely and he shook her hand. Mrs. Garcia made them some hot chocolate for which they were extremely grateful. Skating for more than an hour had left them very cold. "So when are you gonna tell him?" James startled Logan as he caught Logan smiling softly at Kendall, who was currently in a heated argument with Carlos. James sat down next to Logan as Logan turned his attention from Kendall to James. "Tell who what?" He asked innocently. James rolled his eyes. "Kendall, that you fancy him. Just ask him out. Grow some balls, dude," James said, a little bit annoyed. "You don't think he would run away disgusted? Maybe he's homophobic," Logan panicked. "Shall I ask him what he thinks of gays?" James asked. "No, I'll do it myself," Logan said bravely, not wanting James to think he was to scared. "Good boy," James said. He sipped from his hot chocolate and sat back, watching Carlos and Kendall finishing their argument. Carlos and Kendall plopped down on the bank. "So, what are we doing the rest of the day?" Carlos asked. James answered. "I don't know, we could watch a movie or something," he said. "Isn't there supposed to be a game on the TV in ten minutes or so?" Logan said. "Yeah, there is," James agreed. "Who against who?" Kendall asked interested. "I think the Maple Leafs against Minnesota Wilds," James said. "Let's watch it, then," Carlos said happily. "Okay," the other three boys agreed. "What are you two gonna do?" James asked his sister. "I was thinking of taking Katie to our home. I don't want to watch the game," Jasmine answered her brother. James nodded. Katie looked pleadingly at her older brother. "Can I go, Kendall?" she asked, using her infamous puppy-dog-eyes. "Sure, will you be home in time for dinner?" Kendall asked. "Yes, see you by dinner, big bro," Katie said. She and Jasmine went to Jasmine's house. Carlos turned on the TV just as the game had started. They watched with now and then a comment from one of the boys on strategy or the reference.


	9. Kendall V

**Author's note: **I hope this made up for not uploading in such a long time. It's almost twice as long as my last chapter.

I have some ideas for one-shots. They're a little about this story. I hope you will like them!

Thanks for all the wonderfull people who keep reviewing to this story. It helps me keep writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush. I hope to get them for Christmas, but I know that chance is very smal (;

Throughout the game Kendall unconsciously leaned closer into Logan. He really liked the boy. Kendall didn't know yet of Logan felt the same, but he really didn't care at the moment. Somehow Logan was already warm, and Kendall was still shivering from the cold.

The game ended in 7 to 8, with the Minnesota Wild as winners. Three of the four boys on the couch were cheering. Except for Kendall, who didn't know if he should cheer or not. The Maple Leafs had always been his father's favorite team. But the Wilds played really good. Beside he had always thought the Wilds were a good team.

Logan seemed to understand were Kendall's inner battle came from and touched his arm reassuringly. Kendall turned to him and Logan smiled. Kendall couldn't help but smile back. "You okay, Kendall?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded. "Yeah, what time is it?" he asked. "It's five," Logan answered with a glance at his watch. "Shit, I have to go home!" Kendall exclaimed, while he slapped his forehead. "I'll walk with you. I live only a block away from you. Besides I have to be home soon," James said. "Awesome, thanks James," Kendall said, he really didn't know how to get home without getting lost. "No problem," James smiled. They said goodbye to Mrs. Garcia, Carlos and Logan, put on their jackets and went on their way home. "So… you want to be a popstar?" Kendall tried to start a conversation. James took the chance eagerly. He started talking about his dream, and asked Kendall for his opinion frequently. Kendall laughed when James was finally done ranting about his dream. He reminded him of Camille. "You remind me of my best friend. She is also really passionate about her dream. She wants to be an actor," Kendall explained when he saw James's confused face. Then they were by Kendall's house. "Thanks James, see you tomorrow in school," Kendall said. "Yeah, see you tomorrow, it was nice meeting you, Kendall," James said and he walked away.

Kendall watched James leave before he turned towards the door and opened it. Katie was already home and she and his mom were sitting on the couch. "Hey mom, hey Katie," Kendall greeted them as he sat down in the chair across from them. "Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" his mom asked. "It was great, mom. You should have seen how easily Logan's friends accepted me in their group. I've got a feeling we're gonna be amazing friends!" he said. Christina Knight looked at her son and saw that he was genuinely happy. That made her happy too. She hadn't seen him this excited and happy about something since his father past away. She smiled softly at him. "That's great, sweetie. I'm happy you and Katie have already found some friends. Oh, speaking about friends, Camille called about half an hour ago. I told her you would call her back as soon as you were home again. Apparently the battery of your cell phone has died. She said she tried to reach you on that first," his mother told him. His face lit up even more by the mentioning of his best friend. "Thanks mom, call me when dinner's ready, okay?" Kendall said as he grabbed the phone and rushed upstairs. He dialed Camille's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up her phone. "Kendall," he heard her yelling from the other end of the line. "Hey Camille, mom said you called," Kendall said, finally relaxing at the voice of his best friend and sitting down on his bed. "Yeah, I missed you, Kendall. How are you doing?" Camille asked in a soft concerned voice. "It could be better, I miss my dad. And I miss you. But I felt better than I had in a long time," Kendall said truthfully. He knew better than hiding the truth from her. "That's great. Have you already met some new people? Or did you hid in your room all the time?" she asked only half teasing. "Where do you think I was when you called? Yes, I've met already three awesome guys. One of those guys is the son of a friend of my mom. His name is Logan, he's really nice and we became friends pretty fast. Besides, he is really hot!" Kendall told Camille. He blushed at his last statement. "Oeh, Kendall's got a crush. What does he look like?" Camille giggled. Kendall's blush grew bigger and he decided to ignore her last statement. "He has a pair of amazing rich brown eyes. His hair is a dark brown which is close to black and it looks really soft. Sometimes I just want to run my hands through it to see if it's really as soft as it looks. He's a few inch shorter than I am. He's small build, but has great muscles. I really like him," Kendall described Logan as best as he could. He admitted that he sounded like a girl. But he knew Camille didn't mind. "That's so cute. Does he know you're gay?" Camille asked carefully. "No," Kendall answered hesitantly/. "You know you have to tell him sooner or later" she said sternly. She knew how hard he thought it to be. "I'll choose later, in that case," Kendall expected answer came. "It's okay, honey, just tell him and those other two boys when you're ready," Camille said. That's why Kendall loved her so much. She was always so understanding. "Thanks Camille, you're the best. So how's Hollywood?" Kendall asked, effectively changed the subject. "It's horrible here. I'm living at the famous palmwoods, and there are three very mean girls. They think they're everything, and everyone else is nothing. I overdid some of my auditions and got kicked out. But I managed to land a small role in _The Magic Middle School_," Camille said. "That's great, good job. It will be alright. You don't need those snobbish girls to tell you how amazing you are. I'll tell you, Camille, you're not only a great actress, but you're also the greatest friend I could wish for. Remember that, Camille!" Kendall said reassuringly. "Thanks Kendall. But I have to go now, we're gonna eat. Talk to you later," Camille said. "Bon appetite, Camille, talk to you later," Kendall said and they hung up. He went downstairs and helped his sister set up the table for dinner. They ate their dinner as Katie told them about her time with Jasmine. It was clear that she didn't dread school as much anymore.

That evening Kendall chatted with some friends back in Minnesota before going to bed early. He dreamt about Logan.


	10. Logan V

**Author's note: **YEY OMG IT'S CHAPTER TEN. PARTAY!

It's my longest chapter till now. And I love it. I think it's my best up till now. Review please.

I feel a little bad for poor Logie. But the end makes it all worth.

I am writing at a Christmas one-shot, which I will upload with Christmas.

I don't really know how the American school system works, since I live in the Netherlands, but I hope you can forgive any faults I made.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR... yet. As I said, I have put them on my Christmas list. I really hope Santa can make it happen. Christmas miracles ;)

Logan was getting ready for school. He really didn't want to go, but he hadn't missed a day this semester yet. Besides he hated skipping school if it wasn't absolutely necessarily. And it was Kendall's first day, and Logan wasn't going to miss it. Kendall would probably find out he was gay and leave him. Before that would happen Logan wanted to spend a little more time with the blond haired angel.

When Logan was properly dressed het went downstairs. His mother was sitting at the table reading a paper and drinking from her cup of coffee. Logan got a cup himself and a bowl of cereal and joined his mother at the table. "Good morning, baby," his mother greeted him. "Good morning, mom," Logan said, yawning. He ate his cereal and drank his coffee. He just finished putting his shoes on when the doorbell rung. It was probably James. His father gave them a ride every morning, because it was on the route to his work. Logan got in his jacket, yelled a goodbye to his mother, grabbed his backpack and opened the door. It was indeed James. Logan could see Kendall already sitting in the car of Mr. Diamond. Logan got in next to Kendall, while James got back in the front seat. "Are you ready for your first day?" Logan asked Kendall. "No," Kendall answered, playing nervously with the zipper of his coat. "It will be alright," Logan said, although he didn't really believe himself. "Yeah, we'll help you through your first day," James said reassuringly. "Thanks, guys," Kendall said.

Once they had picked up Carlos, it was just five more minutes 'till they reached the school. Logan, James and Carlos walked Kendall to the secretary. "Hello boys, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Williams asked. "We've got Kendall Knight, the new student, with us. He needs his timetable and locker code and stuff," Logan answered. "Okay, let me see. Kendall Knight. Ah, here I have it. There you go, kid," she said while handing Kendall some papers. James picked Kendall's timetable from the stack and compared it with his own. "We've got physics and history together," he said. Carlos pulled the paper from James hands and scanned through it. "Oh, I've got P.E. and Spanish with you. I didn't know you had Spanish," Carlos said. Kendall shrugged. "I like learning new languages. My dad has taught me how to speak French, and when I saw this school offered Spanish I couldn't pass the opportunity," Kendall explained. "Oh, we all have homeroom together, that's amazing," Carlos said happily. Then Logan laid his hands on Kendall's timetable. He saw that he and Kendall both had advanced English. They also had history and P.E. together. "It seems you only have math without any of us," Logan said while handing Kendall back his timetable.

First they had homeroom together. Kendall had to introduce himself. He was slightly embarrassed standing in front of all those people he didn't know.

Logan didn't have any more classes with Kendall until lunch break. He could hear the whispers and rumors behind his back, but he choose to ignore them.

He sighed when he heard the bell, signaling him it was time for lunch. He walked to his locker before going to the canteen. But before he could reach it, three bullies stopped him. "Well, well, well, who do we have here? If it isn't our little fag, roaming the halls on his own," the biggest, their leader, said, while he shove Logan hard into the wall. Logan fell down and tried to scramble away from the three bullies. "Where are your precious friends now, little fag? Did they realize they didn't want to be with a pathetic fag anymore? That they could have better friends?" he taunted. "Let's see if we can beat the fag out of him," one of the other bullies suggested. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a cold, menacing, low voice came from behind the three bullies. They turned around and were then facing a pissed off Kendall. "You want to defend the little fag, new kid? Bring it!" the leader said. He was a few inches taller than Kendall and twice as heavy. "Yeah, and I would run. I was on the kickboxing team of my previous school. I was the state champion. I was known for beating at least three guys like you for breakfast," Kendall threatened. "I hope you two fags have a really bad fuck for the rest of your lives. Fags like you don't deserve any better," the leader said. He was attempting to sound tough, but Logan could hear the obvious fear in his voice. Kendall shot them a dead glare, and all three of them run as fast as they could possibly go.

"Thanks, Kendall," Logan said hesitantly, not knowing if he should hug his savior, or if he should run for his life, like those bullies. "Don't mention it," Kendall said as he helped Logan up. Logan dusted himself off. "Logan, we need to talk," Kendall said exactly what Logan was dreading to hear. "I suppose, but can we first have lunge. And please can we not have the talk in school. Words travel fast here!" Logan said. Kendall nodded and smiled warmly at him. Logan was glad that Kendall didn't seem to push him away even though he now knew Logan was gay. They walked to the canteen and got in the queue for lunch. They got a plate each and joined Carlos and James at their table. They chatted a little. It seemed that Kendall was okay, but that he wasn't really keen on making other friends. He had heard the rumors about Logan already, but assured the other boy that he didn't care about it.

The rest of their day went by fairly smoothly. Logan hadn't anymore run-ins with bullies, for which he should probably thank Kendall. Logan didn't know that boy could be so scary. But people were whispering and glaring more, it seemed. All in all, Logan was glad when his day was over.

After school, the boys decided to go to James's house. They took the bus, like always. Logan and Kendall were sitting next to each other and James and Carlos were sitting behind them. Kendall couldn't stop bouncing his legs and fumbling with his hands. Logan saw how nervous Kendall was, and with each passing moment, it became worse. "Sit still, Kendall," he complained against the taller boy. Kendall stopped bouncing his leg up and down, but was still fumbling with his hands.

They finally got to James's house. Logan couldn't stand the nervousness from Kendall anymore and hoped the boy would tell them soon what was on his mind.

Once inside the house the boys greeted Mrs. Diamond and went up to James's room.

"Okay, Kendall, what's making you so nervous?" James asked bluntly. "Before I tell you, I need to check something first. Logan, is it true what they say?" Kendall asked softly. "Yeah, so what. Got a problem with that?" Carlos jumped in for Logan's defense. Logan looked up to the blonde sitting across from him. He tried to read his expression, but all he saw was sincerity and care. "Cool down, Carlos, I didn't mean anything by it," Kendall said. Carlos was starting an apology, but Kendall cut him off. "You don't apologize for it. If it was you asking a friend of mine such a question, and that friend was already an outcast because of it, I would have reacted the same way. But anyway, I need to confess something: I'm gay, too," Kendall said it so casually that I didn't understand what he was saying at first. But then it dawned on me.

"Seriously?" James asked. Kendall nodded. Logan got his senses back and asked the first thing on his mind.

"Do you want to go out on a date?"


	11. Kendall VI

**Author's note: **I'm sorry, this has taken me very long to write. Forgive me. I'll try to upload the next chapter faster. It's already in the making, although I haven't written anything yet. It's all inside my head. I promise you will love it!

Now, for all the lovely reviewers. Thank you very much. I love you all!

**Disclaimer: **Do you have to make me say it all the time. It's making me depressed. Alright, alright. I do not own Big Time Rush, or do I?

Kendall couldn't believe it. Logan just asked him out. He really wanted to go. He looked at Logan's hopeful face. He looked a little bit scared by Kendall's silence, but that didn't last long for Kendall's answer was: "Sure, I'd love to." Logan let out a sigh of relief. He looked really happy. James and Carlos looked at their two friends a little awkward. They recovered quickly and smiled as they saw how happy Logan looked. They were happy for their friend. He had had a hard couple of months.

"What do you want to do? And when?" Kendall asked, wanting to know the details of their date. "What about this Friday? We could go to the movies and have dinner, if that's okay with you," Logan said. "Sounds good to me, I'll pick you up at seven," Kendall agreed happily. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. This amazingly hot boy happened to be gay, and he wanted to go on a date with him. Besides that, the other two boys, whom he began to consider as friends, were easily accepting him. Just like Camille, his best friend, did.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, Camille," fourteen year old Kendall Knight greeted his best friend with a hug. "Hey Kendall, how're you?" Camille asked as she returned the hug. "I'm fine. Can I tell you something? It's a secret!" the boy said rather nervously. "Sure Kendall, what's it?" Camille said as she gave him a reassuring smile that seemed to calm him down a bit. Kendall let out a deep sigh and opened his mouth. He closed it again. Camille placed her hand on his arm in a reassuring manner. Kendall looked at his shoes. "Listen Camille," he started, "this will probably come as a shock to you, and I hope that you won't run away from me," he said, taking another deep breath. He hold his hand up to stop her from interrupting him. "Let me finish. Camille, you can't tell anyone," Kendall closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. "Imgay," he said, too fast for her, but somehow she knew what he had said. "It's okay, honey. I had my suspicions. But why did you think I would run away from you?" Camille said in a comforting manner. Kendall slowly opened his eyes. "Some of the others did when I told them," Kendall answered. "You should be ashamed, Kendall Francis Knight! You know I would never turn my back on you, even if you did something unforgivable. You've hurt my feelings even suggesting it," Camille said, sounding genuinely hurt. Kendall braced himself for the hit that he knew was about to come. And true to his thoughts, Camille struck him, hard. His hand automatically went to his cheek. It was warm and it throbbed. "Ow," he said. Then he looked at Camille. "Sorry Camille, I shouldn't have doubt you. I knew you wouldn't turn your back on me. How can I make it up to you?" Kendall asked. Camille searched his features for any sign he was mocking her. She couldn't find any and saw that he was genuinely sorry. "You'll have to take me out, something special, Kendall," Camille said sternly, but she was smiling again. "Okay, consider it done. I'll come get you this Saturday at noon," Kendall said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Earth to Kendall, are you in there, big man?" someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. Kendall looked up into the three concerned faces of his friends. "Sorry, I was thinking about how happy I am that you accepted me so easily. I thought it would be hard, seeing as this is a small town. You don't see many gay couple around here," Kendall smiled. The others smiled back at him. "You're right. As far as I know, I was the only gay around here 'til you came. These two boys are used to me being gay and all," Logan said. "Yeah, besides, we don't care, as long as you're fun hanging around with," James added. "Now let's make homework," Logan said, always the responsible one. Kendall, James and Carlos groaned. But secretly they were happy they could do it together, definitively with Logan's help. They worked on their homework for two hours. Then Kendall, Logan and Carlos went home for dinner.

When Kendall came home, his mother and sister were sitting on the couch. He greeted them happily, and sat down next to his little sister. They seemed to have picked on his happy mood, for his mother asked him: "Hey, sweetie, has something great happened?" She was really happy her son was happy. He hadn't been this happy since the loss of his father. "Yes, I have a date, this Friday," Kendall exclaimed enthusiastically. He was a goofy grin on his face. "That's great, honey. Who's the lucky guy?" his mother asked. "Logan," Kendall said. "Besides, James and Carlos are totally cool with me being gay," he added. "Amazing, sweetheart," Christina Knight knew how nervous her son was to tell his new friends he was gay. "How was the rest of your day, honey?" she asked. "Well, I got homeroom with the guys, than a couple of other classes. Then it was time for lunch break. Logan got picked on by some bullies because he is gay. By the way, that's how I found out. I scared those bullies away. Logan was happy again. The rest of my day was okay. Most of the teachers are quite nice. With English literature and math, I'm a little bit ahead, and with history I'm a little behind, but the teacher told me that could be easily handled. I just have to put a little more effort in it. Besides, James has given me his notes on the class. O, by the way, I finished homework at James's home already. How was your day, mom?" Kendall told her. "It was okay, sweetie. I got a job as a waitress in a restaurant in the nearest city. Mostly I work during the day, but on Tuesday and Thursday nights I have to work the evenings too. Can you watch Katie for me then, sweetheart?" his mother asked. "Sure, mom. So Katie, how was your first day? Did you prank your teacher?" Kendall asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Katie laughed. "No, not yet. My first day went just fine. Jasmine introduced me to some of her other friends. They were all really nice, except for this one girl. She was really mean to me," Katie said, her lip quivering a bit. Kendall wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, Katie, you know not everyone will be able to like you. There are always people out there who won't like you, and are mean to you. Just like you won't like everyone," her brother explained, speaking from experience. Meanwhile their mother had gone to the kitchen to cook dinner. The siblings stayed on the couch and watch some cartoons on the TV. Kendall's arm remained on Katie's shoulder, and Katie snuggled a little more in her big brother's side. "Kendall?" Katie said questionably. Kendall looked down on her. "Can you help me with my homework after dinner?" Katie asked. "Sure, lil' sis," Kendall answered. Katie smiled happily.

When Christina Knight came back from the kitchen to get her children, she awed at the scene in front of her. Kendall had his arm wrapped around his little sister, while she had her arm around his waist. She hated to break this scene, but she had to. But not before she took a picture of it. She got the attention of her two children when the camera flashed. "Mom," they said annoyed. "Dinner's ready, sweeties," she smiled innocently. Her children chuckled and went from the couch to the dining table. They ate in silence.

After dinner, Kendall helped Katie with her homework. When she had to go to bed, he chatted with Camille, and told her the news about him and Logan dating. She was really happy for him.

At 10.30 PM Kendall went to bed. He dreamt about Logan, and their date on Friday.


	12. Logan VI

**Author's note: **I apologize for not updating sooner. It has been busy. Beside that I've been suffering from a writer's block.

I know this chapter is a bit crappy. Sorry about that.

I hope you enjoy. Read and Review

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own BTR, I didn't get them on Christmas, *sob*. I do own Andrea, I'm thinking of making her apear more often!

* * *

It was Friday night, 6.45 Pm. Logan was waiting impatiently for Kendall to pick him up. Even though they had agreed to meet at 7 o'clock. But Logan couldn't help it, he had been ready for half an hour already.

He was getting nervous. What if scenarios flew through his head. What if Kendall only agreed to go out with him to humor him? What if he only went out with him, because he was the only one available in this small town? What if Kendall and he had nothing to talk about, and things would get awkward?

Logan grew more anxious with every passing minute. He was pacing through his room and he glanced at the clock nervously almost every minute.

On 6.59 PM he finally heard the doorbell ring. He threw one last glance at the mirror, straightened his collar a little more. Downstairs he could hear his mother open the door an Kendall greeting her. One more glance and he went downstairs.

Kendall looked breathtaking. Logan was looking at him. Or better said, he was checking him out.

"Hey Logan, you look dashing," Kendall greeted Logan. Logan looked up in Kendall's green eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Kendall," Logan said, grinning at his understatement. Kendall grinned back.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Kendall asked as he held out his hand for Logan to take.

"Totally," Logan said, grabbing Kendall's hand. "Bye mom, I'll be back by eleven," Logan said, waving to his mom with his free hand.

"Sure sweetie, have fun you two," Logan's mom said. She watched the two go off. She smiled at the happiness of her son. She was glad he finally found someone like Kendall. She glanced one more time at the retreating boys, who appeared to be chatting animatedly. Then she closed the door.

Kendall and Logan held hands all the ways to the restaurant. They were talking about hockey. Kendall was glad he could finally talk about it with someone other than his dad. In Miami not many people knew what hockey was, and even less liked it.

"This is amazing," Kendall exclaimed upon arriving at the fancy restaurant Logan had taken them. It was a small restaurant, but it looked really warm and cozy.

"Yeah, it's pretty great," Logan agreed wholeheartedly. And on top of it, he knew the boss. It was an old classmate from his dad.

They got inside and putted away their coats. The sat down in a corner at a table for two. It was a little secluded from the rest of the restaurant.

A waiter approached them. "Good evening, gentle…," he started. But when he recognized Logan, het interrupted himself. He takes a step back and said with a disgusted face: "You're that faggot. Looks like you found yourself a boyfriend. He guys," he called out to a few of the other waiters. "The fag has decided to come and visit us. And he brought the new kid with him. Did you know he was gay?"

Kendall was fuming upon hearing such things. He looked at Logan and saw his eyes tearing up. He reached over the table to touch Logan's hand. The other boy looked grateful at the blonde. Kendall turned in his seat and glared at the boys by his table. They backed away from the fiery blonde a little. They were scared of him. The word that he had scared off the three bullies earlier that week had traveled fast through the small school.

"Is there a problem here?" the owner of the restaurant came walking towards them. He threw a concerned look at Logan.

"Yeah, your waiter here seem to have a problem with us. He insulted me and Logan," Kendall said angrily, pointing at the boy who had first insulted them.

"I'm sorry boys," the man apologize. "How about free drinks for the two of you? And you," he turned to the waiter Kendall had pointed out, "if you insult these boys again, I'll have you fired. And then you don't even have to bother coming here again, 'cause you won't get served. That goes for all of you!" he said. Then he stalks off again.

A small girl emerged from the bystanders and came to Logan and Kendall. She was clad in uniform, so they assumed she was a waitress. Logan braced himself for more insults. You'd never know.

"Hey, I'm Andrea, I will be your waitress for the night," she said. She looked at both of them and saw Logan cowering away from her and Kendall glaring at her, so she added: "Don't worry. I ain't homophobic. I actually think you two make a really cute couple." Kendall visibly relaxed and Logan actually smiled at her.

"Do you two want to see the menu?" she asked. They both nodded.

She walked away to come back with two menus. She handed both of them one. "Do you want to order a drink?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I'll have a coke, please," Kendall says. "Me too," Logan added.

"Okay, I'll get them," she said and walked away again.

"So, what are you recommending?" Kendall asked Logan. Logan had been in the restaurant before and knew exactly what was good, and what not to take.

"I'm taking their special steak. It's amazing," Logan said. Drooling at the thought of it.

"Okay, I'll get it too," Kendall answered. Logan smiled at him.

Andrea came back with their drinks. "Have you decided what to eat yet?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll both get a steak, I like mine medium, and you, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I'd like mine medium too, can we get a salad to go with it?" Kendall asked.

"Okay, I'll get it for you. Would you like some garlic bread first?" Andrea asked. Logan nodded.

She returned shortly with the garlic bread. The boys let it taste them well, while talking about almost everything.

"So, Logan, do you have a job?" Kendall asked. He was curious. He knew his mother didn't have a job that paid well, so he wanted to help her.

"No, why?" Logan asked. He watched the blonde curiously.

"I want to know if I can get a job. Since my mom's job doesn't pay that well, and we don't have a steady income, I want to help her out," Kendall explained.

"Well, I think the supermarket is searching for employees. You can see if you can a job there," Logan said. Kendall grinned at him in appreciation.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Oh, there's Andrea again, would she have our dinner already?" Kendall asked himself.

"Yes she does," Andrea answered, setting their plates down. "Do you two want anything else?" she asked.

"Two more cokes would be great!" Kendall answered.

"Okay," she said and walked away again. She returned shortly with their drinks.

The rest of the evening went well, and at the time Kendall and Logan were done with dinner they went to see the new movie in the movie theatre. It was a horror movie (1).

When they walked home, Kendall slung his arm around Logan.

"So, I had really fun today, Logie, want to go out on another date?" he asked casually.

Logan could feel his heart flutter against his chest. He nodded eagerly, not caring if Kendall picked that up. "I would love that," he said. Kendall grinned.

"Well, I have to go right here," Logan said. Kendall nodded, but a little disappointed. He hold still and made the brunette stand still too.

"I'll see you later, Logie," Kendall said, as he draw Logan in a hug. Logan was surprised at first, but hugged back almost immediately.

"See you, Kendall," he said as they released each other.

They went both their own way. Both still thinking about how well the evening went.

Logan couldn't wait for their next date. It had been amazing.


	13. Kendall VII

**So, I'm having a minor writer's block, so I'm not writing really fast, and the process takes a lot of time. Besides that: I have just finished my testweek, so I haven't had lots of time for writing, but I managed another chapter! **

**This is really fluffy and cute. I hope you like it. Read and Review.**

**I want to give a shout out to BTRlover17, she's an amazing person and super sweet. She also writes amazing fics, so go read those!**

**I also want to thank every single person that has reviewed on my fic. You're the reason I'm trying to overpower my writer's block,**

**Lastly, I want to apologize for not updating sooner, but I'm not promising that it will be better in the future. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, or anything you may recognise. **

* * *

"Kendall, sweetie, wake up," Christina Knight knocked on the door to her son's room.

Kendall groaned and coughed. He felt miserable. Christina opened the door in concern. Kendall looked terrible. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. He was trembling and sweating and had the blankets tightly around him. He was definitively ill.

"Oh sweetheart, don't move. I'm getting more blankets, a thermometer and some medicine. Do you want anything else?" his mother asked. Kendall smiled weakly at her.

"Can you get me some ibuprofen and a cup of tea. My throat hurts," Kendall said. His voice was really hoarse. He coughed again.

When his mother was out of his room, Kendall closed his eyes again. He hadn't had much sleep that night. He was so tired. He drifted off into an unpeaceful slumber.

Christina came back with blankets, medicine, ibuprofen and a thermometer. She put the thermometer in Kendall's mouth while she tucked him in with another blanket. The thermometer beeped, alerting her it was done.

She frowned as she saw his temperature.

"104, That's not good," she muttered to herself.

"You have a fever. Stay in bed and try to sleep some more, okay?" she said to Kendall.

"Thank god I only have to work this evening," she said as she walked out the door again, only to come back with a cup of tea.

Kendall smile gratefully and took it from her. He drank slowly. It soothed his throat a little bit.

When he finished it he closed his eyes again.

The next time Kendall woke up he felt nauseous. He jumped out of bed and sprinted towards the bathroom. He bend down over the toilet and threw up violently. His mother heard him and came running upstairs. She rubbed soothing circles on his back and comforted him.

When he was done she grabbed a tissue and wiped his face. She helped him up and put him back in bed. She tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his temple.

"I'll get you some more tea and some biscuits to settle your stomach. Also, Logan called; he'll be coming over later this afternoon. He wanted to check up on you and bring you your homework," Christina said.

Kendall smiled again. He was really excited that Logan would come over. He had hated that he couldn't come to school today to see him. He hadn't actually seen him at all since their date last Friday.

Christina went downstairs and came back with a tray with more medicine, ibuprofen, the thermometer, tea, biscuits, a bottle of water and a bowl with fruit.

"Open your mouth, sweetie," she said to her son. He obeyed and she put the thermometer in his mouth again.

"103.5, It went down a little, but it is still too high. Make sure you take your medicine and drink your tea, sweetheart. Try and eat something too. Call me when you need anything," she said worriedly. She stroke his hair and left again.

Kendall sat up and grabbed the medicine and the bottle of water and took them. Then he grabbed the tea and sipped carefully, not wanting to burn his tongue. He left the biscuits and fruit for what they were, not yet trusting his stomach to hold it in.

He laid back down and fell asleep again.

_Kendall and his father were walking back from the rink. They had just played a game one to one and were laughing. It had been really fun. Kendall had for the first time defeated his dad. Steven Knight was really proud of him. They went out to get some drink to celebrate it. They walked into a nice looking café._

_Steven ordered a coke for Kendall and a beer for himself. When they were done his dad paid and the two of them went home. They had to go through a dark alley. Two buff guys grabbed Kendall's arms. "Dad," he screamed. His father turned around and looked at his son in horror. _

_He then shook off his shock and lunged for his son's attackers. They pushed Kendall away and the three older men fighted._

"Daddy," Kendall screamed.

"Kendall, Kendall, wake up," someone was shaking him. Kendall tried to push them away. "Kendall, you're having a nightmare, wake up."

Kendall opened his eyes and looked in the concerned face of his crush. Logan was hovering over him and lightly stroke the tears from his cheek.

"Hey Kendall," Logan said softly. He continued caressing the blonde's cheek.

Kendall tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. He was still shaken by his nightmare. Logan smiled back brightly.

"So Logie, how was school?" Kendall asked, his voice still hoarse. Logan knew he was avoiding being questioned about his nightmare. He sat down next to Kendall and sighed.

"It was… school. Boring, and annoying and I missed you!"

Kendall smiled and patted Logan's hand before taking it in his own. He squeezed it lightly.

"I missed you too," Kendall said softly. Logan smiled.

They talked about everything that came to mind. Well it was mostly Logan talking, since Kendall's throat was hurting. He coughed a lot too.

While he was talking Logan had slid down and was now lying next to Kendall. Their hands linked and a permanent smile on their faces.

"Thanks for stopping by," Kendall said randomly.

Logan smiled fondly and said: "No problem, I love spending time with you. Even if I'm the only one who's talking."

Logan made Kendall eat the fruit that was still on the tray.

When Christina came in Kendall's room she smiled fondly at the sight in front of her. Kendall had fallen asleep with his head on Logan's chest. He was snuggled up against the smaller boy. The latter had one hand in Kendall's hair and stroke it softly.

"Would you like to stay over for dinner, Logan?" Christina asked.

"Sure, Mrs. Knight. Can you call my mom to let her know?" Logan said.

"That's okay, Logan, I already did. Can you wake Kendall up? I have to take his temperature again, she said.

Logan nodded and shook Kendall's shoulder. The blonde opened his eyes and smiled up to Logan.

"Hey, your mom wants to take your temperature," the brunette said gently.

Kendall then saw his mother at the door. She walked towards him and put the thermometer in his mouth.

"Your temperature has dropped to 101. Your fever is breaking," Christina said relieved as she retrieved the thermometer.

"Do you want something to eat. I can make you some chicken soup if you want," she asked her son.

"Yes, please," Kendall answered.

Christina smiled and went downstairs to get the boys something to eat.

When she got back both boys were sitting on Kendall's bed, their backs against the wall. She handed each of them a bowl of soup and went downstairs again so she could eat something herself.

Logan brought down the their bowls when they were done and Kendall laid back in his bed again.

"Kendall, I have to go back home to make my homework. But I'll come by tomorrow again, okay?" Logan said as he walked into Kendall's room.

"Okay, see you tomorrow again, Logie," Kendall said, disappointed that his friend couldn't stay longer, but happy with the promise of another visit tomorrow.

Logan walked up to Kendall and gave him a hug. The blonde surprised him when he held him tightly against him.

When Logan was gone, Kendall fell asleep again. He missed the warmth the brunette provided when he was lying next to him.

Being sick wasn't that bad when you have great company.


	14. Logan VII

**So this is the longest chapter for now. I plan on two more chapters and an epilogue. After that I will begin a new story, for which you can see a preview in 100 theme challenge Kogan style. It's the chapter called blood. The story will be called: Bound by blood.**

**I'm so sorry for not upodating this sooner. But I hope you like it. **

**Right now I have vacation, so maybe I can put on a new chapter soon. But no promises.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wished I owned them. That would be so awesome!**

**Beware for the cuteness that is Katie.**

Kendall and Logan had gone on their second date yesterday. It was really fun. They had been to a fair. Logan was happy with how the things were going between him and Kendall.

Two weeks ago, he had spend every day at Kendall's house. Due to Kendall's illness they hadn't done much, but Logan was still happy he could spend so much time with Kendall. And after one week of lying in bed, Kendall had fully recovered.

Last week, however, Kendall and Logan hadn't been able to spend much time together. Logan was busy with a science project, while Kendall had to make up for the time he had missed because of being ill. But yesterday Kendall had showed up unexpectedly and dragged Logan with him to the fair.

They had had a lot of fun together. Logan was pleasantly surprised when Kendall went to one of the stands and won him a stuffed kitty. After that he thought Kendall to be the sweetest guy on earth. He loved kittens.

And right now, Logan was getting ready for a weekend at Kendall's house. Mrs. Knight and his parents were going to some reunion of their old college. They hadn't known what to do with their kids. Mrs. Knight had planned for Katie and Kendall to go to their aunt, who lived in Minneapolis and Logan was supposed to stay over at his grandparents home, but they didn't want that to happen, so the three of them got on their knees and begged their parents to be left in their hometown. Their parents had reluctantly allowed it, but only after a few conditions. First: They had to stay together, so Logan came over to the Knight's resident. Second: Katie had to promise to listen to her older brother and not cause him to much trouble. She was okay with that. Besides, she had already planned to spend the Sunday at Jasmine's house. And third and last: They weren't allowed to have anyone else to stay over. No exceptions.

Logan and Kendall had happily agreed with these conditions. There was only one thing that counted in their minds: they could spend the whole weekend together!

Also, Katie hadn't had any problems with her condition. After all, she adored her older brother and thought he and Logan would make a cute couple.

"Logan, baby, are you ready to leave?" Elizabeth Mitchell called out to her son.

"Coming mom," Logan yelled back as he put the last things in his backpack.

The Mitchell's got in the car, as soon as Logan came downstairs, and drove to the Knight's.

When they arrived Logan got out of the car in lightning speed and knocked on the door. He was met with the sight of a beaming Katie, who grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. He knew his parents were following him in the house.

Katie released his hand as soon as they were in the living room. Kendall was sitting on the couch. He smiled brightly as he saw Logan and stand up to greet him. He hugged Logan softly and kissed his cheek, letting his lips linger longer than necessary.

Logan giggled and hugged the blonde back.

"Boys, Katie, we're going now. Katie remember to go to bed in time, and be good for your brother, listen to him, alright? Boys, do not open the door for anyone, understand? And no parties, while we're gone," Mrs. Knight said.

She then hugged her children and kissed them both on their cheek. She smiled at Logan and hugged him too. Logan blushed but hugged her back nonetheless.

Then Logan's parents came to him. His mother pulled him in a hug and kissed his forehead, while his dad ruffled his hair. Then they all left.

"So Logie, what do you wanna do?" Kendall asked as he put his arm around Logan.

_You, _Logan thought. "I don't know, we could watch a movie or something," he said instead.

"Yeah, Kendall, I want to watch a movie too. Can I pick?" Katie asked, looking at her big brother with an adorable pout.

Kendall smiled fondly at his baby sister and nodded. Katie cheered and all but run to the box where they keep their DVD's. She rummaged through it in search for the perfect movie.

Meanwhile Logan and Kendall went to the kitchen for snacks and drinks. Kendall made some popcorn, while Logan searched for the chips.

When they got everything they went back to the living room. Katie was waiting impatiently for them to join her.

"What are we watching, Katie?" Logan asked curiously.

"Peter Pan," Katie said happily.

Kendall groaned. He had seen that movie a billion times already. It was Katie's favorite movie, and she chose it almost every time he let her pick the movies.

Kendall and Logan sat down on the couch. They sat really close together. Their arms were touching the other's.

Katie sat in front of them on a cushion, leaning against her brother's legs. She was totally engrossed in the movie. Even though she had watched it so many times before, it still got to her.

At some point, Kendall yawned and stretched. He then put his arm around Logan's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Really subtle, Kendall," Logan said, faking annoyance. But he Kendall knew he wasn't serious, because the boy next to him was giggling and leaning even more into him. When Logan looked up at Kendall's face, he was amazed it hadn't split in half yet, with the bright smile the blonde was wearing.

Katie turned around and shushed them. She wanted to watch the movie undisturbed.

At the end of the movie, Katie had fallen asleep. Her head was laying on her brother's and she had one arm wrapped around Logan's legs. Kendall looked down at her and chuckled softly. But he knew that, even though the scene was too cute, he had to wake her, otherwise she would be really stiff when she would wake up later.

"Come on, Kates. You can't sleep sitting on the floor like that," he said, while gently shaking her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She looked like a lost puppy and Logan couldn't help but awe at her. She attempted to glare at him, but was to tired. She then looked back at her brother.

"Carry me?" she asks in a sleep filled voice. Kendall smiled at her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. Her head she buried in the crook of his neck.

"You can stay downstairs, if you want and pick a movie we can watch. I'll only be gone for ten minutes or so," Kendall told Logan.

"Alright. Goodnight Katie, see you tomorrow," Logan said. He ruffled her hair a little and watched the two siblings disappear upstairs.

He walked to the box Katie had left open and looked in it. He settled for the runaways. Both he and Kendall really wanted to see that one. Logan was surprised that Kendall hadn't seen it yet, even though they owned it.

Ten minutes later Kendall came walking downstairs again. He sat down next to Logan and put his arm back around him. Logan leaned contently into him and smiled up.

"What are we watching?" Kendall asked as Logan pressed the play button.

"_The Runaways_," Logan said, smiling softly. Kendall nodded and grinned. They both turned their attention to the movie as it began to play.

After about an hour of watching, Logan had to use the bathroom. Kendall paused the film and Logan went to the toilet.

When Logan came back he tripped over his own feet and fell. He landed right on Kendall, straddling him in the process. Kendall first was a little startled, but then he locked eyes with Logan. His arms wrapped themselves around Logan's waist and pulled him closer.

Logan looked excited and embarrassed at the same time. He had never kissed before, but he knew by the way Kendall was looking at him, that would change soon. He just hoped he wasn't bad at it.

Expectantly Logan leaned in towards Kendall and wrapped his arms around his neck.

When their lips were less than an inch from touching each other, they heard Katie stumbling downstairs. She was crying softly and had an worn-looking teddy bear in a dead grip against her chest.

Kendall looked at Logan apologetically. Logan got the hint and removed himself from Kendall's lap.

Katie walked towards them and climbed on her brother's lap. He hugged her softly to his chest and began stroking her hair while muttering comforting words in her ear.

In an attempt to help Kendall comfort his sister, Logan started to rub little circles on her back.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Kendall asked in a soft voice often used to approach scared animals. Katie whimpered a little and snuggled closer to her brother.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Kendall asked, still using that gentle voice. He could feel Katie nodding against his chest.

"Logan," Kendall said, turning his towards the brunette sitting next to him. "Do you mind sharing a bed with me and Katie. I always sleep with her if she has a nightmare, and I don't want you to feel left out."

Logan's heart skipped a beat at that request. "Of course," Logan said, not caring if he sounded eager.

Kendall smirked and stood up. With Katie in his arms he walked towards the stairs. Logan followed the two upstairs.

"We'll just go lying in my mom's king-size bed, okay?" Kendall said to Logan as he opened the door to his mother's bedroom. Logan could only nod. This was like having a dream come true. It certainly made up for the interrupted kiss.

Kendall walked to his room and got Logan's bag and his own sweatpants. He always slept without a shirt.

Logan and Kendall put on their pajamas and all three of them got in the bed. Kendall in the middle and Katie and Logan on both his sides. That's how they fell asleep.


	15. AN please read

Dear readers of this story,

Sorry for disappointing you, but this is not a chapter, just an author's note. I promised myself I would never bore you with such a thing, but I think you have to know why I'm not updating at the moment. You have the right to know the truth.

I am severely depressed. I can't bring myself to write at the moment. I actually can't bring myself to do anything. I don't go to school, I don't like anything anymore. It's really irritating. I'm getting help, but it may take a long time to get over with. As soon as I have a little inspiration back, this is the first thing I'll work on.

I'm sorry to disappoint you. Please don't hate me.

With love,

Innomis


End file.
